


Snowball Fight

by BAD268



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, very brief mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: First Snow Day
Relationships: Jack Frost/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Five Days of Holidays





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> (Jack Frost X Reader)  
> Fandom: Rise of the Guardians  
> Requested: Entry number 1 in my Five days of Holidays! The prompt was the first snow day  
> Warnings: tooth-rotting fluff, brief mention of death

Winter was my favorite before I was a guardian. Then, I got locked outside during a blizzard and froze to death. I woke up to a group of people, ranging from age six years to sixty, running, screaming, and crying. Unbeknownst to me, they were mourning my death. I tried yelling at them, tapping their shoulders, anything to get their attention. Any time I would come in contact with them, my hand would go through them. I started shaking, tears beginning to cascade down my cheeks, but I froze once I heard a voice from beside me.

“They can't see you. They don't believe in you,” The voice said. I jumped away, looking the boy up and down. He wore a blue sweatshirt and light brown pants. He had white hair, blue eyes, and a staff in his hand.

“Who are you?” I asked, barely above a whisper.

“The name’s Jack Frost,” he said with a sly smile. I wanted to laugh at first, but something told me he was not lying. I think he knew that i was skeptical because he sighed before saying, “Okay, it's actually Jackson Frost.”

I laughed lightly before responding with, “Hello, Jackson Frost. I don’t know who I am.”

~~

After going to talk with the Man in the Moon and getting my memories, we found out that I am also a winter spirit. The Man in the Moon thought it was weird that there were two winter spirits, but left it alone.

However, it is now December 21, the first day of winter! Jack and I decided to go to his hometown of Burgess, Pennsylvania. This would also be my first try at a snow day!

We flew over before just hanging around and showing me places he remembers from his childhood. “This is the playground, this was my house, this is the lake I died in,” he explained with a chuckle towards the end.

“Dang, this is so much more interesting than (hometown),” I laughed along with him.

“You know, this place could use some more snow. Come on, I think I could beat you in a snowball fight, no problem,” He encourages. I closed my eyes as I tried to focus my energy on my hands, through my own staff. Going against everything Jack told me, I slammed my staff down rather than up; it just felt right. He looked concerned for a second before looking around at the piles upon piles of snow. Then, I twirled my staff around in my hands and turned it up, causing snowflakes to begin falling. Jack, clearly confused, laughed, and ran to sweep me into a hug, spinning us both around. “You did it! Your first snow day!”

“I did it!” I shouted, hearing some kids squealing and snowballs being thrown. “Now, I think someone said something about beating me in a snowball fight,” I said accusingly before jumping out of his arms and throwing a handful of snow his way.

“Oh, it is on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
